


The Truth

by LaynART



Category: Free!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaynART/pseuds/LaynART





	The Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kemonomimilo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemonomimilo/gifts).



_-[S](laynart.tumblr.com)eek comfort towards the sky you cherish-_

 


End file.
